Talk:Spherae/@comment-24481972-20141011215945/@comment-24796133-20141011224207
It amazes me how well this group is working together. Wulfrum and i asy we will take the first watch for the night after food. The meal is good, enough to suvive well on. The others start to settle down and rest, whilst Wulfrum and I stare in silence into the fire. Arconn doesn't look like he'll be sleeping either. Night has completely fallen and everyone but us three is asleep. I remember my promise to Wulfrum and Arconn. Wulfrum must sense my preparing, as he says: "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" I've put a lot of thought into it, and i decided it could only be beneficial for them to know. "Sit back and listen, it's a long story". Arconn and Wulfrum give me their full attention as I begin my story: "I wasn't always like this, humanoid form. When I was born, I was just like any other badger, four legged and normal size. I had my colony, a mother, father, and two brothers. Their names were Folur, my younger brother, and Malakai, the eldest. We were fairly peaceful, living as badgers do, communicating in our language, perfectly happy. From the beginning though, Malakai was always aggresive, and Folur was always headstrong. I was the calm one of the three. All was well, but everything changed one day. The three of us were out hunting for food, meat specifically. We did this often at night and were good at it. Most people don't know that badger's have a natural sixth sense, we're alerted to danger and react quicker. But we could never have seen this coming. Whilst we were hunting, a storm cloud formed above us. The entire night sky was clear except for this one cloud, perfectly circular, directly above it. I was the first to notice it, I called to my brothers, pointed it out. As we were watching, the dark cloud started to crackle. There was lightining in it, we could see it, but this was unlike any lightning we'd seen before. It was not natural. It was forming a network of lightning through the cloud, like a web. We were watching it, totally stunned, when without warning, three bolts came down from the cloud, hitting all three of us square in the chests. We were all thrown back, and all i remember next was pain. I could feel my body physically changing, stretching, growing, bending into a new shape. It was excrutiating. But that was the bearable part. Wh at happened to my mind hurt more. I could feel my thoughts rushing, my knowledge expanding, my sense of reasoning and emotions deeping. It's impossible to describe properly, but I knew one thing: I had completely changed. I passed out once the transformation was over, and I came round again what must have been a few hours later. It was still night. I tried to move but my body felt foreign, I hand almost no concept of control over it. It was terrifying. At first all i could do was turn my head and flex my new thick fingers. I looked over to see Folur lying a few metres away, and the sight shocked me. He was human in figure, but his features were just replaced with those of a badger. His face remained unchanged. I slowly began to gain control of my body, lifting myself up. There was a pool of water nearby, and i half crawled, half stumbled over to it. I reached the edge and looked at my reflection in the moonlight. I still had my face and my fur, but apart from that all my features looked as if they had been copied onto a human body. I realised in my head I could think clearer, formualte ideas easier. I looked up to see if the cloud was still there, but it wasn't. Instead I saw a mass, a mass of... I don't know what it was... it was like smoke, but thick, very thick, glowing with light and dark. Less than a second after seeing it, it dispersed, disappearing. I spent a long time just kneeling there, looking at my reflection, not fully believing what had happened. Folur woke up next, went through exactly the same process as me, and soon after Malakai joined us. I was the first to find out we could speak. I knew the language, even though I'd never used it before. We all did. We tried to return to our colony, but all of the badgers, our people, had gone. left us here. We were now the only three of our kind in existence. We survived together for some time, and in that time i came up with a theory. Whatever that cloud was, it must have been created by that mass of light and dark. That mass was sentient, I am sure of it. It created us, but after all this time, I still have no idea how or why that happened. Was it some kind of sick pleasure? Or was there a purpose? Either way, if there was a purpose, it was lost on Malakai and Folur. They constantly fought. Malakai had always been the largest of us, but now in humanoid form he'd always bully Folur. Every time he hurt Folur though, Folur would just heal straight away. We realised we could heal any injury almost instantaneously. We discovered our lightning control when i tried to break up a bad fight between them. Malakai had really lost it and when I went to hit him, lightining shot out of my fist before i could make a connection. For a time, we stopped fighting each other, focusing on honing our powers instead. We got good at it, taught each other tricks, learnt to fight together. We were brothers, but being alone had made our bond stronger. I thought nothing could separate us..." Arconn is totally stunned by my story, and though he is hiding it, Wulfrum is too, i can tell. I realise tears are threatening to surface as I think of the next part of my story. "Well Wulfrum, you know what happened next, but for Arconn's sake, I'll go through it again." "You really don't have to Borgoris, I understand why you wouldn't..." Wulfrum says. "No, Arconn deserves to know who we're really up against" I reply firmly, convincing myself more than anyone else to keep going. With Arconn still in awe, I continue my story.